


Luck of the Irish

by LunarK9



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All Black Clothing, Anti - Freeform, Biting, Brat, Breathplay, D/s, Demon, Demon Form, Demons, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Heavy Petting, Hot Sex, Kissing, Knifeplay, Making Out, Oral Sex, Ownership, Punk Fashion, Scratching, Sex, Swearing, Touching, Wall Sex, antisepticeye, bratting out, bratty, heavy breathing, intercourse, reader - Freeform, snarky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarK9/pseuds/LunarK9
Summary: Anti + Reader + Wall = Happy Fun Times
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Reader
Kudos: 108





	Luck of the Irish

**Author's Note:**

> Happy St. Paddy's Day! Here's some lucky Anti smut for you! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you all for the support!!! You all are amazing!!!  
> Love you all!!!

I could feel Anti's electric hands just barely moving over my skin as he stroked. He may not have liked the dress, since it wasn't the one he chose, but he definitely was drinking in the image. His hand moved up my arm, to my shoulder, then to my exposed chest. His eyes were hooded, simply observing my reaction to his touch. It was hard to keep my hands by my sides. Anti was dressed in his usual tight black tee, ripped black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. His gauged ears and punk haircut just completed the look. I looked at his tattooed arms. A flash of imagery interrupted my thoughts as I pictured his strong arms and hands grabbing my throat, my hair, my waist, and my breasts. A jolt of electricity pulsed through me, causing my slit to grow wetter. I had just been staring at Anti, I realized, as I woke up from my wet daydream. 

An impish grin was plastered on his face and I couldn't help but scowl. 

"Did you put that image in my head?" I asked.

"Now, now…" Anti purred. "I don't play those sorts of games. Those are _his_ to play." 

I swallowed hard. 

"But thank you for sharing the image." 

My toes curled in my shoes. He knew the image that had popped in my head. But he didn't retract his hands. 

He traced his fingers back up my neck causing goosebumps to grow over my flesh. He let out a sinister chuckle and moved his mouth to my ear.

"I can feel the blood pumping in your veins. I can hear the fire crackle in that wet cunt of yours. You have wanted me to ravish and claim you for so long…" Anti whispered. His breath grazed the shell of my ear causing a small noise to escape my lips.

"And I'm going to fuck you the way I please," he breathed.

Anti moved his mouth to my neck and clamped down with his sharp teeth. Any thoughts I had emptied from my head. I let out a moan and my hands flew to the back of his head, tangling my hands in his hair. He pressed kisses to the spot and licked gently. 

I couldn't control myself anymore. I pressed my body to his and moved his lips to meet mine. Tongues fought for control, moans leaving both of us. He ran his hands roughly all over my waist and breasts. I had locked my hands behind his neck. I let one of them run from his neck to his chest and to the jeans line. A growl of approval echoed through him as he grabbed one of my breasts and squeezed tightly. He spun me around and shoved me against the wall. My free breast felt the cold bite of the wall and I felt my nipple grow harder. Anti clutched my waist as he ground against my ass. I could feel his hard cock against me. The feeling sent a wave of pleasure through me. My heart pounded wildly and I felt myself become more wet. His teeth scraped against my neck and ear, his tongue licking upwards. I pushed my ass against his hard length and I felt his body shutter against the motion. One of his hands grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. 

He kissed me deeply, passionately. I felt as though he would devour me. Suddenly, I was left against the wall alone while he stood back. I let out a noise of protest and looked back towards him. 

Anti's eyes were wild with desire and lust. His swollen lips were parted as he simply stood and observed me. I bit my lip and placed my hands against the wall. I mirrored his hungry look and wiggled my ass in his direction. His mouth tugged up into a smirk. I saw one of his hands travel behind his back while the other motioned for me to turn my head back to the wall. 

I obeyed, eager for his touch to reappear. I heard the jangle of a belt buckle and a zipper coming undone. After a beat of silence, I felt cold metal against my throat and my dress coming up over my ass. 

"You're a dirty little whore who just needs to be fucked, aren't you?" Anti whispered in my ear. 

"And you think you're the man to get the job done?" I responded. My mouth and throat felt dry. Getting the words out was an effort. 

He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. "I'm no man, sweetheart. I'm just a monster." The accent alone was enough to drench me. 

I felt his hard cock enter me swiftly and rest a moment to adjust. Ecstasy flooded my body as I felt him inside me. He dragged his teeth down my neck holding the knife steady against my neck.

"Fuck, you're tight. How long has it been since you've been fucked good and proper?" Anti shuddered.

"A while," I managed breathlessly. Trapped between his body pressed flush against me and the wall sent lightning through me. He began thrusting hard into me, grunting with each inward thrust. The cold bite of the metal knife against my throat was thrilling, the fear unexpectedly turning me on. It took all of my energy to hold myself up against the wall. I wanted to melt into him. I heard the knife clutter to the ground and felt his hands grope my breasts as he began thrusting harder and faster. Our labored breaths and moans were the melody ringing through the ether and the slap of skin against skin the steady undercurrent. 

One of his hands wrapped around my throat and squeezed. 

"Fuck sweetheart… you are so delicious like this." Anti breathed. His tongue ran from my neck to my ear. I bit my lip and loosed a loud moan. I hissed as his teeth met my neck and his nails dragged over the flesh of my waist. I let one of my hands grab the hair in the back of his head. With one hand around my throat, he grabbed my twisting hand and brought my wrist to his lips. I felt his teeth sink into my wrist and I cried out. I could feel myself tighten around his length and he began pumping into me faster. I was so close to drenching him. So close. 

Anti exited and spun me around to face him. He picked me up and slammed my back into the wall. Our lips met, breathing heavy. I managed to take control of the kiss and bit down on his bottom lip. I felt him enter my wet slit once more. Pleasure and fire ran through my body. I felt like I couldn't be cooled. 

"Tell me who you belong to," Anti growled. 

"You, Anti. " I gasped. "O-only you."

I could feel his growl echo in his chest against me. Every touch was electric, volts of pleasure wrecking me. My breasts rubbing against his torso thrilled me. I let my head almost touch my shoulder in a limp. My legs were wrapped around his waist, his arms cradling the bottom of my ass cheeks. Anti's panting breaths were loud in my ear, our heads touching together. His grunts and moans pushed me further over the edge.

"Anti," I breathed, "Anti, I'm s-s… so close."

My breath hitched as I tried to contain the feeling building up inside me. He pulled his head back to look at me. The look of ecstasy on his face caused me to lose control of myself. 

"Don't hold back on me, love. I want to taste how I affect you." Anti said in a low voice.

He pulled my hair back with one hand as he let one of my legs hit the ground. He began pumping harder into me. The new position hit a new spot within me. I felt all of my body loosen, cumming hard and long. My body shook as I let out a cry of relief. The high that came vibrated throughout my body and stars danced in my vision. I felt Anti pump three times into me and he hissed, "On your knees."

He quickly let go of my other leg and guided me down to my knees with his hand still twisted in my hair. 

"Open that dirty mouth of yours for me." He grunted, pumping himself faster. The sight of him stroking his length before me made my mouth water. I placed a hand behind his hand on his hardness and began stroking back and forth. 

"Fuck," he breathed. 

I opened my mouth and let his tip lightly tap against my tongue while I pumped him. I could feel him ready to cum as he hardened more. I felt his hand tighten in my hair as he thrust slightly forward in my hand and spread his seed over my mouth and chin. Anti moaned loudly and began running his finger over my cum covered lips. I bit down on his finger, sucking lightly. He chuckled down at me, biting his lower lip. His green eyes were wild with lust. He gave me a wicked smile as he kneeled down and said, "Stand up, darlin. I need to taste what I've done to you." 

I stood up on still shaking legs and leaned against the wall. I kept eye contact with him as he moved to position himself between my legs. He tapped against my inner thigh, a silent order to move to a wider stance. 

I felt my cheeks heat as I obeyed. Anti shoved his mouth onto my clit. 

"Fuck, Anti!" I screamed. His chuckle vibrated against my clit as his teeth hooked into me. He licked upwards with occasional love bites. I could feel myself climbing back into the high quicker than before. My breath left me as I felt his tongue enter my drenched slit. After a few tongue thrusts, he inserted two fingers and began pumping. My body started shaking and my breathing came faster. My whole body vibrated with ecstasy.

My hands twisted in his hair as I rode the waves of pleasure rising and falling through me. 

"For a foul mouth, you certainly have a tongue of gold," I panted. 

I felt him chuckle against me again. The vibration threw me over the edge into the high. Heat flowed through me followed by a cool gust of relief as I came.

Anti licked up every last drop. 

"You taste divine," he moaned against me. 

It took all I had to keep standing. I cleared the lights from my vision as I slowed my breathing. Anti rose and pressed me against the wall as he kissed me. I could taste myself in his tongue. It made shivers run through me. Anti deepened the kiss, his hands cupping my face. He bit my lower lip and pulled away. He cocked his head to the side as he looked at me with a lazy male smile on his face. He was very much satisfied for the moment. I couldn't help but smile back at him. I was sure my features mimicked his.

"God, you're gorgeous. Especially when you moan my name," Anti playfully bites at my nose. I giggle and say, "You are welcome to ravish me any time you want."


End file.
